


Goku's New Job

by PaperFox19



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dancing, Exhibitionism, M/M, Pole Dancing, Stripping, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Tier 1 Commissioned by Alpha Light Bearer. Goku is being railed by Chichi after losing his latest job. She kicks him out until he gets a new one, so Goku goes looking and finds someone in trouble, after rescuing them he does get a job, that leads him to true happiness. Chichi has no idea what's happening so long as Goku is bringing home money.





	Goku's New Job

Goku's New Job

Tier 1 Commissioned by Alpha Light Bearer. Goku is being railed by Chichi after losing his latest job. She kicks him out until he gets a new one, so Goku goes looking and finds someone in trouble, after rescuing them he does get a job, that leads him to true happiness. Chichi has no idea what's happening so long as Goku is bringing home money.

Chapter 1 New Job

It was a quiet day at Mount Paozu, but not for long…

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST YOUR JOB!!” a shriek that sent dinosaurs running in terror shook the once peaceful mountain.

“Now Chichi, come on, I only took that farming job because you told me to. I don't know how to use those big machines and I could do it by hand so I didn't see the problem.” He had plowed the fields by hand and scared the crap out of his boss, who had come to check on him. He screamed calling him a monster and fired him on the spot.

“Don't you give me that Son Goku!” she shrieked. “You did it for training, it's always training, training, training with you. When are you gonna grow up and join the real world?” Goku held his tongue, he didn't like it when she went there. He wasn't a fan of the suits she tried to make him wear or the places she always dragged him to, he was often not allowed to talk about what he liked, just behave. She wouldn't even let him take part in the World Martial Arts tournaments even though he could make money doing them, but no she wanted him to be “normal”.

He tried to tune it out, but it was hard as she was laying into him as she always did. “Why can't you just work a normal job, like everyone else?” It was sorta true, Yamcha had his baseball, Krillin had his police job, even Oolong went back to doing tours.

“Chichi, I'm a Saiyan, this is my normal,” she huffed and turned her back to him. Goku felt insulted and continued. “You know, Bulma lets Vegeta train all he wants,” Chichi tensed up. Oops, he hit the Vegeta button, he shouldn't have done that.

“Vegeta...ever since that monster showed up he's been a bad influence on you.”

“He's my friend Chichi, and he's the only other of my kind I...” she cut him off, raising her voice.

“Oh yes, one of your kind, like your bastard brother who tried to take our son!” she hissed, and her words against Raditz didn't sit well with Goku. He honestly felt bad things went the way it did, and he was the only way he was because he learned on Earth, Vegeta was able to change, maybe if given the chance Raditz could have too. There were many times Goku felt like he was missing something in his life, but when trying to talk to Chichi about it she always snapped on him and got mad saying he had a wife, and two beautiful children what more did he need.

He even once asked her thoughts about reviving Raditz, which was met with a shriek and a long rant that lasted for hours, so he never brought it up again. “He's not your friend, he's a monster and a bad influence. He's just lucky he got Bulma pregnant or his lazy ass would be out on the street.”

“He's not lazy!” Goku hissed, and she glared at him.

“I'm gonna do what Bulma should have done!” she forced him out of the house. Sure Goku was strong enough to blow up the planet, but he honored his Grandfather's wishes to be nice to girls, so he let her push him around. He soon found himself outside and the door slammed shut behind him. “Stay out until you find a job!”

He knew reasoning with her when she was like this was impossible. He thought about going to Bulma's place to stay but that would only make Chichi madder. Goku went to the city and began to look around, Chichi was the one who got the job for him in the past, Bulma did teach him about looking for Help Wanted signs. So that's what he was doing when he heard a scream from down an alley.

He sprang into action and zipped around the corner. There was a guy dressed well in barely anything and what he had on was almost see through. The almost naked guy was being manhandled by a hulking brute. “Let go of me you jerk!” he struggled, but the aggressor was three times his size.

“Don't be like that, baby, you put on a good show last night, I wanted to repay you!” he chuckled, in a gross lecherous manner that made the scantily clad man recoil in disgust.

“Hey, let him go!” Goku said the creep looked at him. “He doesn't seem to like you.”

“Get lost tiny,” the creep said, he waved him off.

“Please help me,” the male said, fear clear as day in his eyes.

“Shut up you...” he pulled his hand back to slap him, and the scantily clad male flinched, waiting for the hit never to come.

“Ehh?”

“Ow ow ow ow ow ow!” Goku had the guy by the wrist and held it behind his back painfully. He gave it a twist, making some of his bones crack until he released the other male. “You bastard!”

Goku ignored him and looked to the guy he saved who was rubbing his wrist. “You okay?”

“Yeah, thank you!” he checked Goku out. “You are really strong.”

Goku smiled. “Thanks, I train a lot!”

“Let go of me you idiot!” the creep shouted. Goku did, and no sooner did he, the creep swung around throwing a punch with his good arm, which Goku took not even flinching. The creep's hand began to turn red, and then purple. He pulled back howling. “My hand!” followed by a string of curses.

“Man you are pretty weak, you shouldn't pick on people, its bad karma.” The creep glared at him and in a rage forgot how useless his previous attack was, and attacked again. Goku did a single push and sent the man flying into a pile of trash. The creep was down for the count.

“That was so cool, are you a bouncer or something?”

“No I'm Goku, and I'm a martial artist,” he gave a polite bow.

“That's even better, the name is Luca,” he smiled. “Come with me.”

“I can't, I'm actually looking for a job,” he said. “I'm happy to have helped you.”

“You need a job, by the powers that be, this is fate!” Luca jumped up and down excitedly, his loose clothing shifting showing off his skin.

“Fate?” he tilted his head to the side cutely.

“Yes, I want to thank you and you need a job. Come with me to talk to my boss, I'm sure he can give you a job.”

“Really!” Goku got excited.

“Yep, our bouncer recently quit, and we've been looking for a new one, and we need one with creeps like that,” he pointed his thumb at the creep in the trash. Goku followed Luca to a building deeper in the alley, and around the corner. “This is Snake Dance, a special club.”

They went in and Goku saw people cleaning up and setting up. There was a large stage, and booths along the walls, and in the corner, there was a guy setting up various equipment. On the other side of the room was a bar. “Hey, Ray is the boss in.”

Ray was a tall tan guy with blonde hair with orange streaks in his hair. “You late Luca, the boss was gettin' worried.” he spoke oddly.

“Sorry, got grabbed by a creep outside, but I think I found us a bouncer!” he danced around Goku and put his hands on his shoulders. “He saved me!”

“By the powahs, ya luckier than a rabbat with four feets.” Ray said. Goku was confused, but Luca just laughed.

“Yo boss!” Luca called, as a man with long red hair came out, he had his hair tied up in a braid that reached the small of his back.

“Luca, you okay? You are never late, did something happen?” Boss asked, approaching them.

“Some creep tried to mess with me outside.”

“Ugh, and I haven't found a bouncer yet, we won't be able to open without a bouncer, I won't risk the safety of our employees.”

“Boss,” Luca sing-songed. “You are about to be so happy, 'cause I found us a bouncer!” he pushed Goku forward.

“Oh my, aren't you a handsome one, and so fit too.” Boss felt up Goku, making the Saiyan yelp and shiver. “My, my, my, you aren't human, are you?”

Goku gasped. “How did you know that?” Luca raised a brow at him.

Boss chuckled. “I have my ways, I've been around a long time, you don't need to tell me what you are, that's none of my business. I can tell you are strong enough, but do you want to be our bouncer?”

“Well its a job, so I'll take it but I don't know what a bouncer is?” he rubbed the back of his head.

“Well, you see, I employ men and a few women, who dance and entertain our customers. They often get tips, but guests can get too rowdy and try to manhandle our employees. A bouncer protects them and makes sure any rude jerks get thrown out.”

“I don't really get it, but I just gotta protect your employees right?”

“Yes, we'll need you to come early and make sure the entertainers make it in; you'll hang around while everyone performs, and make sure none of my people are hurt. I'll pay you extra for staying late and making sure my people get home safe.”

“If it means I get paid, I'll take the job.”

“Oh sweetie, you got it rough don't you?” Boss asked.

“Huh?” he blinked.

“I'll get the paperwork ready; can you start tonight, that way we can open?”

“Sure,” he scratched the back of his head in confusion. Boss left, and Luca chuckled.

“The Boss is quite mysterious, but he has a way of sensing things.”

“Ah,” Goku didn't quite get it, but he got a job. He could sense things to and this Boss didn't feel like a bad person. Now he just had to not do anything to fuck it up.

-x-

Snake Dance opened, with a doorman who let guests in and took money, there was a DJ who was playing basic music, drinks were ordered and served by other scantily clad males. Luca was standing with Goku, the Boss has given him a break today as to show Goku the ropes.

Luca did his best to explain everything to Goku, taking things slow and easy with him. As guests piled in, the main show was about to start. “How are you holding up, champ?”

“Doing alright, it almost feels like I can meditate here.” he said, which made Luca laugh.

“You are a funny guy, Goku.”

“I get that a lot.” Suddenly the music stopped and Goku got on edge. Luca patted him on the shoulder a sign he could relax.

“Alright people, coming to the stage we have a deity sent from heaven…… Here he is……. ANGEL!” the boy Angel came out as the music turned back on. He was wearing a skin-tight white top, fake angel wings, and white pants that were practically see through. His music was a chorus with a beat, and he began to dance for the crowd. The crowd cheered, with some hooting and hollering.

Things got wild fast as Angel began to strip, and the crowd began to go wild. Angel got closer, and some men tossed money at him or stuck bills in the hem of his pants. With the lights, people could see the boy's dick bounce and bob as he moved.

After his dance, he collected his money and headed backstage. “Angel always does a tasteful dance to start off the show… get ready, things're bout to get hot in here.” Luca warned him.

Sure enough, the entertainers came out one by one, introduced by the DJ and danced to selected music. They each wore a costume Goku guessed was attached to their names. After some dancing they began to strip, some doing so while dancing; a few were wearing teeny tiny underwear with only a strap holding them up, some went full-on naked, and really showed control over their bodies. The way they moved, and grooved, able to spin around on a pole using their leg strength alone was impressive. Some could make their dicks dance and twirl, others could shake their hips in a highly erotic way. They did this all while men stuffed money in available clothing, or tossed it on the stage.

Goku stood and watched, and really wasn't doing much, but his time came, when one patron tried to get on stage. Luca patted his back. “Go get him big guy, just a warning first.”

Goku nodded and was on him in a second, putting the man back in his seat. “Stay in your seat sir, only money is allowed to hit the stage.” Luca gave him a thumbs up, and even the dancer on stage gave him a wink. He returned to Luca. “I don't really get this... The dancer winked at me, and why are these guys giving money to other guys for just taking off their clothes?” He recalled many times he had gotten naked in public, and his friends usually scolded him, blushed, or laughed.

“That's what they came here to see, you see these men like men, they want to see half-naked boys dancing for them. There is a policy of look but don't touch, but there are special occasions where a guest can be invited backstage to you know...” From the look on Goku's face, he didn't. “Have sex,” he said.

“Guys can do that with each other?!” he was so shocked. “So why are the dancers looking at me like that?”

“Duh, it's because you are cute, and you don't have a wedding ring on.”

“What's a wedding ring?” he tilted his head.

“I'll ask you straight up, are you married?”

“Yes, her name is Chichi.”

“Darn, all the best ones are straight or married.” he snapped his fingers.

“I don't know what that means, you guys talk funny around here.”

“I was saying you liked girls, though it's possible to like girls and guys.”

“I didn't know that.” He had a feeling this wasn't something he should ask Chichi about, maybe Bulma. 'Does Vegeta know about this?' No one ever told him guys could be with other guys.

Luca noticed Goku's confusion. “Hey don't over think it, we can talk later, for now just look at the stage and tell me what you see and how you feel.” Goku obeyed, he watched as the latest dancer Little Devil came out, he was wearing a skin tight body suit, that hung his body so well. After he danced a bit he ripped the body suit off him to reveal only a speedo holding his massive cock. He jerked his hips forward, letting his cock make the speedos bounce and bob.

“He looks happy… and free...” Goku said, making Luca's eyes widen.

-x-

The night ended without any incidents. Goku made sure all the entertainers got home safe, they either had rides or dates. They all greeted him, and he called them all by their stage name which earned a few giggles. “You did great!”

Luca and Boss came over to him. “Indeed you did, consider yourself hired,” he gave Luca an envelope of money and handed one to Goku as well. “This is a signing bonus, along with your first night's pay, you'll receive payment each week, we work every night except Mondays.”

“Thank you, now I can go home and Chichi won't be mad at me.” He had a feeling he was lying to himself, Chichi was always getting mad at him for something. Luca and Boss shared a look.

“Goku, is there trouble at home?”

“No, I don't think so, if there was my son would have alerted me.” he didn't understand Boss' words. “Can I ask, who named you Boss? It seems like an uncommon name.”

Boss couldn't help but chuckle. “It's not my true name, but its the name I own because it makes me happy. Son Goku, there is great power in names, some names can free us, and other names can become chains that can one day hurt us...” he had gotten his name when he filled out the paperwork. “Do try to remember that.”

“Okay,” he said. “Thank you for the job, I promise to work hard.”

“I'm sure you will,” Goku suddenly took off into the air while Luca was shocked Boss was amused.

Goku returned home well into the morning. He slipped the money through the mail slot and knocked on the door. It wasn't long before Chichi opened the door screaming. “WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? AND WHAT IS THIS?!” she shrieked holding up the envelope.

“It's my signing bonus, and first night's pay, I got a job.” he gave her a weak smile. She opened the envelope and her eyes lit up when she saw the money.

“Oh this is great, I knew you could be normal if you tried!” her words were like an arrow through the heart, at least she let him inside. She didn't ask what his job was, or what he was doing, just how many days would he work. He told her six, and he'd be paid on Mondays. That was good enough for her, and frankly, Goku didn't want to talk to her about what he saw there.

He was confused, he didn't know guys could like guys that way, it made him question his own feelings. He's been told a lot of things were “normal” and “not normal” but maybe he shouldn't be told what is and isn't normal and decide for himself.

To be continued...From Bouncer to Stripper


End file.
